Falling
by Tabytha
Summary: Everything happens for a reason. If so, it isn't always good, is it? All is fair in love and war.
1. Change for the better?

_**Change... for the better?**_

_A/N- This is a bit dramatic H/G. I'm trying out a new style of writing. Let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer- No, I don't own any HP characters. JK Rowling does. sigh_

**_Dedicated to MilesfromNormal- for being a great beta_**

* * *

_Here's the story of a girl_

_Loving in a lonely world_

_A hidden note, a secret crush_

_A little boy who talks too much_

_Well, I'm standing in the crowd_

_And when you smile, I check you out_

_But you don't even know my name_

_You're too busy playing games_

_Well, I want you to know_

_If you lose your way, I won't let you go_

_Tell me,_

_If I cut my hair, I change my clothes, will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip, if I say 'hello', will you notice me?_

_What's it going to take for you to see?_

_I want you to notice me_

_- Notice Me_

* * *

It was a cold and rainy day; a rare occurrence for the summer. The wind whistled through the treetops and the rain mercilessly pounded against the windowpane where a young lady sat, watching the rain.

The girl at the window had a maroon, wool blanket wrapped around her body. Her bouncing curls were wilted and her bright red hair seemed a bit darker. Her eyes were void of emotion as she sat motionless, watching the rain.

Not many people could have guessed this girl was once bubbly, vivacious, and full of life.

The girl carefully readjusted the blanket over her pail body; the wool blanket protecting her from the cold of the room.

Her friends and family had attempted to coax her from her room but she had refused. Her mother had managed to convince her to come out and greet company but that had been only once and brief.

That was about the extent of her communication with her family ever since it had begun to rain. Her family brought up food for they were worried about their only daughter.

The girl didn't know what time it was nor sure of the exact date. She didn't care.

Truth be told, she _tried_ not to care.

The once vibrant red-head found it easier not to care about anything. The truth was, it was in her personality to care-- to love. And once upon a time, she considered this a blessing. Back then, she had been an optimist with hopes and dreams. Now, she pegged herself as a realist.

The rain beat harder against the window and a cold draft engulfed the girl. She pulled the blanket tighter against her body.

What wrought a change like this? Certainly not a trivial issue, such as a bad mark in Potions (unless you're Hermione) and it had nothing to do with Voldemort, since he was defeated.

It had started simple enough-- friendly enough.

But as Ginevra Molly Weasley looked out the window, watching the rain fall, she vowed never to let her heart get involved again.

She had fallen in love head-fist and no one had been there to catch her. She had fallen ad as much as she hated to admit it... she was still falling.

* * *

_I know that was horribly short but there's a reason behind it. You'll see if I get enough reviews. AND I'll get you a cookie!_

_Tabytha_


	2. When the rain falls

Chapter 2- When the rain...

_A/N- I don't have much to say. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to spread the news; the review button has a fetish for pineapples._

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything. J K Rowling does._

* * *

Previously- She didn't want to admit it but somehow, she knew, she was still falling.

_I don't understand_

_This should be so easy_

_To reach out my hand_

_And know the world is free_

_But nothing's as it seems_

_I can tell you freely_

_Touching's not the only way to feel_

_When the rain falls_

_It's like Heaven's crying_

_When the name's all_

_The difference that there is_

_Cause tears are_

_The same thing when they're trying to grow something good_

_Out of all the pain_

_There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain_

_I know you proudly say_

_That I'm just talking crazy_

_To think of life that way_

_Means that I'm confused_

_There's happy and there's sad_

_But maybe yes just maybe_

_The sadness can make the happiness come true_

_-When the Rain Falls_

* * *

The rain fell as merciless as it had the past weeks. Ginny Weasley continued sitting there, watching the steady rain pelt the window. The wool blanket still wrapped tightly against her pale body.

Not many could have guessed this young lady was emotionally worn. She had attempted to ward off certain memories but to no avail. Ginny _had_ found it easier not to feel; not to care. However, she _felt_ and she _cared_, as much as she resented that fact.

All morning, she had been flooded with memories she longed to get rid of.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Ginny snuggled against the maroon couch; basking in the warmth of the fire and the smell of Christmas that was spread throughout the common room. Ginny loved the feeling of Christmas. It was one of perpetual joy and warmth. It also helped that Voldemort had been defeated only a month before. _

_The steady crackle of the roaring fire came as an odd comfort to Ginny. Things had fallen into place..._

_A large group of pink-faced, worn-out Gryffindors seemed to be congregating near the notice board. _

_Not quite wanting to get up, Ginny resolved to stay in her spot until the crowd died down._

_An excited murmur began to spread through the warm common room. Soon after, the crowd dispersed and Ginny reluctantly left her warm, comforting, velvet haven. Before she could reach the notice board, a noise broke the quiet, continuous crackle of the fire. _

_The curiosity for this noise became far greater than the one for the sheet of paper. Ginny carefully followed the sound to the boys' dormitories._

"_HA! Your turn Harry. Who would you least want to go on a date with?"_

"_Ginny."_

_An enormous laugh erupted and Ginny felt hot tears brim in her eyes and pour down her face. She ran past the once comforting fireplace and up towards the girls' dormitory, missing the final part of Harry's answer._

"_I would spend the whole time thinking I don't deserve her. She's...amazing."_

END FLASHBACK

* * *

However, memory is not an accurate chronicle of things. It is more of an abstract painting of how things are remembered as being. Ginny had not heard Harry's final answer, yet the memory that was plaguing her mostly was a painful one. It was as welcome as a splash of cold water on a cold, January morning.

The harsh wind whistled through the cracks in the wall, impacting Ginny's frail body. The wool blanket was tightened even more. Not so much in an effort to block the cold for the cold would come as it pleased, but more of an effort to block the memories that seemed to have a negative impact on this once cheerful girl. Once, she had found a warm butterbean spreading slowly through her body relaxing. Now, her only pleasure lay in watching the rain, which continued to fall as hard and uncontrollably as it had when it first began to rain. _The _memory came back and the tears fell and mingled with her dull red hair and the tormenting rain drops.

_There's no difference between the tear drops and the rain._

* * *

Tabytha


End file.
